Sweet love
by CynderSapphire
Summary: After a one night stand Izaya starts to play with Shizuo's emotions. Rumours are spread around the city and Shizuo has had enough... but will shizuo's feelings change as time passes DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters. All rights and credits go to the original author. YAOI WARNING: IzayaxShizuo
1. Sweet Chocolate

Durarara! IzayaXShizuo

Sweet Chocolate.

The night sky over Ikebukoro was clear, and it seemed almost too calm for such a busy city. Izaya was in his office, standing by the window, overlooking the humans below. His brown eyes had picked up on a yellow haired figure walking to the door of the high raised building, and grinned as if he had been expecting the arrival of this individual. Izaya quickly turned on his heels and sat at his desk, in wait for man.

Seconds had past when the entrance to his room had been destroyed, and from the dust and the smoke, an angered yellow haired man with tinted glasses emerged.

"IZAYA!" the man yelled, grabbing a hold of Izaya's collar and dragging him to his feet. Izaya's all too familiar grin had grown on his face, for the guest to see.

"Hello Shizu-Chan" Izaya spoke calmly despite the fact that he was being held up, unable to touch the ground with his feet.

Shizuo, the yellow haired visitor, gritted his teeth from the hatred he has for the nickname is adversary had given him.

"Ah, I see you got my little gift" Izaya's eyes shifted to the little pinkie and red heart shaped box Shizuo was holding in his free hand. Shizuo dropped Izaya and slammed the box down with great aggression,

"Is this some kind of joke you bastard?"

Izaya smirked, "what's wrong, don't you like chocolates Shizu-chan. I picked them out myself" he moves a hand to the box, picking up one of the chocolates that had fallen out.

"Not from you I don't" Shizuo shouted, pressing his forehead against Izaya's, giving him a deadly glare. Izaya grinned, placing a hand on Shizuo's chest, while he popped the chocolate into the visitor's mouth. Shizuo's eyes widen, as he stepped away from Izaya, and spat out the chocolate. Izaya had already grabbed another and tackled Shizuo to the floor, forcing it into his mouth.

"Chew it, and then swallow it." Izaya said childishly "Do that and I'll get off you"

Shizuo knew that he could easily push Izaya off, but instead he swallowed the chocolate hole. "There" he stated

Izaya grinned as he moved his head close to Shizuo and kissed his plump lips. Shizuo was stunned by what had just happened, and although he wanted to protest against Izaya's actions, his body didn't seem to do what his mind wanted. He found himself kissing back. Izaya sat up; his legs rested either side of his captured visitor.

"Hm, sweet chocolate"

"What the hell did you do that for, and what the fuck did you do to those chocolates?"

Izaya watched as Shizuo spat out his sentences. He was happy that his plan had worked, not that he had any doubt in it, after all it was his plan.

"AMSWER ME IZAYA!" Before Shizuo could get a response, his lips where pressed against Izaya's, he could feel the others tongue lick his lips. Shizuo's lips responded by open slightly. Izaya took this opportunity to quickly insert his tongue into his captive's mouth. Their tongues wrestled one another, as if they were battling for dominance.

"What's happening?" Shizuo thought "Izaya's mouth is so hot and welcoming" the yellow haired prisoner's arms moved, grasping Izaya's arms and he rolled trapping Izaya under him, kissing him aggressively as his body craved more and more, to be kissed by his black haired lover.

"You're mine!" Shizuo declared, as he lifted up the smaller man, and lay him down on the luxurious, brown leather sofa. Izaya was relieved of his shirt, and Shizuo had begun kissing his neck and chest. Izaya allowed a small moan escape his lips, informing the other that he was enjoying it. Hot lips moved down his chest, and towards his nipple. A pinkish tongue circled one of Izaya's sensitive nipples. Another moan escaped his lips.

"Shizu-chan…" before he could speak, he felt the others member grind against his own, forcing more moans to leave his lips, Shizuo's moans vibrated the nipples that he had been sucking on. He pulled away leaving both nipples fully erect

"Shizu-chan, we can't do it here" Izaya said between moans. Immediately he was picked up.

"Where to?"

Izaya pointed to a door situated at the south, east of the room. Shizuo, walked there, holding Izaya the way a newly wedded couple would, he kicked down the door. As he stepped into the rather plain decorated bedroom he saw a king sized bed. "This is Izaya's room?" Shizuo thought amazed by how ordinary it looked. He then threw Izaya down on to the silk bedding, and resumed kissing the smaller man, travelling up to a pair of inviting lips and passionately kissed them, his hands rubbing over Izaya's length.

"Please, Shizu-Chan…please, play with it more."

"Don't tell me what to do Izaya" Shizuo glared lustfully. He did this to show that he was in control of the situation, and that the other should just take it. Shizuo, slipped off Izaya's dark trouser, and then slowly removed his boxers. His hands firmly encased Izaya's member, as Shizuo lowered his head, and used his tongue to tease the tip.

Izaya looked down, only to be able to see the silky, yellow hair of the other. He shivered as he felt Shizuo's hot tongue touch his tip. Moans kept leaving Izaya's lips, which turned Shizuo on. His length was taken in, by a hot, wet, embrace by Shizuo's mouth. Unable to contain himself Izaya begun to say "Shizuo-Chan" every time a new wave of pleasure ran through his body.

After sucking for a while, Shizuo stood, taking off his own trousers and boxers, revealing his erect member. Izaya turned his head slightly to take in the sight; a smile crept across his face. A hand grabbed the others, pulling Shizuo on top once again. His fingers were instantly sucked on by the one lying on the bed. Shizuo pressed his length against the others, looking down at his black haired companion; he noticed that the way in which he was sucking on his fingers resembled a child sucking on a dummy.

"That's enough" Shizuo finally spoke. Izaya released the fingers that he'd been sucking on. Shizuo, who was still sat on top of his lover, positioned himself in a way that he could get easy access to Izaya's ass. He pushed one finger in to the tight hole. The second he pushed it in the other arched his back letting out a loud moan.

"Shizu-Chan"

"You are so noisy tonight Izaya" Shizuo inserted a second finger and began stretching the hole, moving his fingers slightly further in. Both men wanted this, but because of Shizuo's passionate hatred for Izaya was so strong, he still wanted to find a way to hurt the other even in this loving embrace. He managed to stick a third finger in, stretching Izaya's ass further.

"That hurts Shizu-Chan" Shizuo smiled, after hearing of the pain. He quickly removed his fingers, and grabbed Izaya's legs, pressing them against the others chest. His hands were then placed either side of Izaya's head, as his body kept the others legs pressed against their chest. He then prodded the entrance of Izaya's hole.

"Do it Shizu-chan" a moan, which sounded more like a scream, erupted from Izaya's mouth as the other had pushed his entire length inside stretching the hole forcefully.

"You're so tight Izaya. Why are you so tense?" Shizuo began to move his hips back and forth, thrusting deep inside the other.

"Y-yeah" Izaya's words were stuttered as he spoke between moans. "Th-this is my f-first time, Shizu-chan"

Shizuo looked a bit surprised, the thought had only crossed his mind once or twice that maybe Izaya had done it before, and that's why he wanted to do it with Shizuo. But now that he thinks on it again, he realized that Izaya wanted Shizuo to be his first.

Shizuo's hips moved more rapid. He growled as sweat trailed down his face. Izaya's erotic moans made Shizuo want more.

A hand wrapped around Izaya's member and begun to pump in time with the thrust. A mix of moans from both lovers could be heard.

Izaya's body suddenly shivered as he let out his loudest and most erotic moan.

"Looks like I found it" Shizuo grinned, his eyes sparkling with lust. He continued to pound into the other, and hit his sweet spot, making the smaller body, shiver and arch as pleasure pulsed throughout his body.

Izaya's face flushed a bright red, as his prostate was hit more often, his hand had stopped pumping his own length, and had reached behind to grip on to the pillow his head was laying on.

Shizuo began to pant, as he felt his member pulsate. His hips moved wildly, constant pleasure surged throughout both men.

Izaya couldn't hold back any longer, he pressed his head back into the pillow, moaning loudly, as cum suddenly squirted on his and Shizuo's chest. His face was moist from sweat, and he still moaned as the yellow haired man continued to thrust into him.

"Izaya!" Shizuo's eyes seemed to flicker "Look what you did, you go it on me" Shizuo gripped onto the bedding, as he pounded, vigorously, into the other,

"IZAYA!" Shizuo shouted out as his cum erupted from his member, deep inside Izaya. Shizuo looked down at the other, to see his face, as he scrunched up his face moaning loud as the hot sticking mess entered him.

Both panted, sweat on their brows, and cum on their chests. Shizuo slowly pulled out and lay next to the other. Izaya turned on his side, throwing one arm over the taller man, and fell asleep almost immediately.

Shizuo's heart rate regulated, he looked at the sleeping Izaya from the corner of his eye.

"I truly hate you" Shizuo muttered.

Izaya smiled, as those words were spoken.

Shizuo lied on the bed, staring at the ceiling, the realisation of what they had done slowly sunk in. A soft snore came from Izaya's mouth, and Shizuo looked at him, noticing how ordinary he looked when sleeping, the thought of him being cute raced across his mind, but was quickly shaken off. Shizuo's eyes slowly closed.

The two, slept soundly, cuddling one another.

(End of chapter one)


	2. Confrontation

Confrontation

* * *

Nearly a month had passed since the chocolate incident; Shizuo still had mental images of the morning he had woken up. Izaya was sleeping on him dribbling like some child. He had instantly pushed Izaya of him and made a mad dash for the door not looking back.

Shizuo was standing against a wall, one of his feet pressed against the copper bricks and a cigarette in his mouth. He wasn't smoking; it was just resting in his mouth as Shizuo's mind was somewhere else.

He had been distracted for a couple of days, deep down he wanted to see that blood sucking flea again but he couldn't convince himself that maybe his feelings were changing. He hated him, with a passion, and the next time he saw that worm he was going to punch him into next week.

"I hate him" Shizuo begun to repeat to himself, before shouting it. "I HATE HIM"

"Hate who Shizu-chan" Shizuo could feel a pair of eyes watching him. He wanted to turn, but he wasn't quite ready to face him.

"Come now Shizu-chan, don't you know it's rude not to look at someone when they are talking to you?"

"Piss of" Shizuo mumbled

The man that had spoken to Shizuo placed a hand to his ear and leaned forward, he knew that Shizuo would be able to see him from the corner of his eye.

"What was that Shizu-chan, I didn't quite hear you"

The cigarette was removed from his mouth. He snapped it and threw it down, stomping on it before turning and setting his eyes on Izaya, who was grinning.

"PISS OFF" Shizuo repeated much louder, one of his hands held onto a lamp post, and the metal had begun to cave in as the grip tightened. "IZAYA!"

The lamppost was ripped out the ground; sparks flew from the cables that made it light up at night. It was swung directly at Izaya, who easily dodged it by jumping a few feet of the ground. He landed lightly, smiling at his attacker.

"That's not very nice shizu-chan, what happened to that loving side of you"

"Shut the fuck up IZAYA!" Shizuo had already picked up an industrial bin, ready to throw it. Izaya stood chuckling, pulling out his pocket knife.

By standers watched, completely amazed by the monstrous strength that was being displayed even though many had seen the two fight before.

Izaya had begun to run in the opposite direction, and Shizuo had thrown the bin after him. Izaya swirled round in a flamboyant fashion, missing it by a couple centimeters. Izaya continued to run, looking back at his pursuer.

"Slow down you flea" Shizuo called out to him, as he picked up the pace. Izaya spun on his heel throwing his knife. Shizuo moved his head to the side dodging the knife. A couple of golden strands were cut off, which only angered Shizuo further.

Shizuo came to a dead end.

"Damn bastard where'd you go?" He looked round expecting to be jumped.

"Up here Shizu-chan" Izaya was looking down, from the wall he was standing on, waving with a big grin on his face, before jumping down landing right in front of the other. Shizuo clenched his fist, ready to punch his lights out.

"I've missed you Shizu-chan" Izaya spoke with sincerity in his voice, but could it be trusted? "Every night I keep thinking about that night we spent together. When I woke up you were gone, I didn't get to thank you"

"Shut….UP!" Shizuo raised his fist and punched Izaya directly in the face, making him hit the grey wall that was behind him" Shizuo breathed heavily, from pure anger. He grabbed Izaya's collar and pulled him to his feet slamming his forehead against the others. "Stop fucking with me"

Izaya smiled, despite a trail of blood running down his face from the force. The two men just glared at one another for a moment.

Suddenly Shizuo's lips were pressed against the others. It took him a few moments to realize that Izaya was kissing him. For a moment Shizuo kissed back, only to quickly break it off. His free hand grabbed the clothing around his midsection, and he picked Izaya up, and threw him like it was the industrial bin again.

Izaya twirled in the air, but was still able to land on his feet. He began laughing.

"STOP LAUGHING YOU DAMN FLEA!"

"It's been fun Shizu-chan, but I have to be going"

"You're not going anywhere" Shizuo started to walk to Izaya, only to see his smug face run off. "Get back here" he called out as he started to chase after him, only to lose sight of him.

"IZAYA!" Shizuo punched a nearby wall which crumbled instantly.

* * *

_Scene change_

Izaya, walked with a bounce in his step and a smile stretched across his face.

"It's a shame Shizu-chan, if you wanted to get me back, then I wouldn't have protested against it" He chuckled to himself. "At least I was able to deliver the kiss I had intended to give you"

He had arrived at a building, and got in the elevator. He was headed straight to his office.

"I wonder if Namie is still here" He thought to himself

~ding~ He got out of the elevator, unlocking his door and stepped into his office. The lights were on, and Namie (his secretary) was sat on the leather sofa.

"You're back, Izaya" She spoke with spite in her tone, as she too hated Izaya with a passion, but not as much as Shizuo.

"Yes. I had fun" he smiled as he sat on his brown, high backed, office chair turning on his computer.

Namie stood up; her pale brown eyes watched Izaya carefully as if she was studying him. "Were you able to get your parcel to Shizuo"

Izaya relaxed back grinning madly "Oh yes, it was easy. Shizu-chan can be so predictable at time"

Namie had walked to Izaya's desk and was looking down at him. "What was it you wanted to give him?"

No words came from Izaya's mouth, and Namie got the hint that it was something that she shouldn't concern herself with. She turned away and started to exit the room"

"Namie how's your brother?" she froze, clenching her fists.

Izaya knew what buttons to push, and smiled looking at the back of her head.

"He's fine" She finally spoke

"Good. See you tomorrow, Namie" Izaya span on his chair a couple times as Namie left as soon as he heard the door shut he jumped up and walk over to where his game board was.

In the corner he had two separated pieces. One black and the other white. Izaya picked up the black piece, and spun it before placing in the square just in front of where it was before. It was only two more squares away from the white piece.

"I will have him, and he'll come to me" Izaya leaned back laughing.

* * *

_Scene change_

Shizuo was sprawled out on his sofa, in his own house. He had only turned on one light, so the room was dim.

"That damn, blood sucking flea. He gets under my skin. I hate him"

He had found a letter when he arrived home. It wasn't signed, and it didn't say much. It said something about a rumor. He wouldn't have cared, but this rumor was about him, and that flea.

Someone had seen them kiss in the alleyway, but he didn't remember seeing anyone there. The more he thought about it, the more his thoughts turned to Izaya and what they had done a month ago.

God, it was so frustrating. He wanted to pulverize that guy but found himself thinking about the disgusting thing they had done. The look on his face, the sweet scent that came from him, the erotic moans that had turned Shizuo on, the feeling of being inside him, everything.

He sat up and punched the cushion next to him.

"Damn that Izaya" Shizuo mumbled and stood up, walking to his room to sleep. He took of his shirt and got into bed with just his trousers on. He stared up at the ceiling. Sirens and other city noises could be heard rampaging outside his window.

He lied on his side, then his other side. He tossed and turned throughout the night, unable to fall to sleep. He'd got up a couple times. Once to get a drink, another time to go to the toilet, and even once to chase of some punks that were shouting, and laughing in their pissed state of mind.

The sun began to rise, and Shizuo looked out his window after not having any sleep all night.

"I'll get him back" he swore to himself, as he sat up on his bed. He didn't know how he was going to do it; he just knew he had too. He felt pathetic, getting no sleep just because of a one night fling he had. Then he remembered the chocolates, and began to hatch a plan.

He walked into his living room. A draft floated through the room. It was rather refreshing. When he stepped further in, the door was open. Maybe he had left it open after chasing away those punks last night. He instinctively closed it, but when he turned round he saw writing on his window. It read; "Morning Shizu-chan"

"IZAYA!" Shizuo shouted not giving a shit if he woke the neighbours.

* * *

Well that was fun. I hope you enjoyed this chapter just as much as me. Reviews are much appreciated. Thanks. Until next time ^_^


	3. Rumor and Sushi

_ Hey, so in this chapter I decided to bring in a couple more characters. I'm not sure how it will work out but there's not time like the present. On my previous chapter I got a nice review and it gave me a real confidence boast and I would like to thank them, as well as everyone else that has been reading. With that said, please enjoy this chapter. ^_^_

* * *

Rumour and Sushi.

"Hey Tom" Shizuo spoke calmly when addressing his employer, Tom Tanaka.

"Yeah Shizuo" Tom was walking a couple steps in front of the other, like they always did when walking around the city.

Tom knew that Shizuo was actually angry, despite his calm demeanor. They had just finished collecting a debt, from some lucky ass that had just won a ton of money, when they got there the man kept saying "I don't have the money" and "I promise to pay next month". Shizuo grabbed the scrawny man and hung him upside down, by his foot, and shook him violently making the content of his pockets crash onto the ground. He and then thrown the man out the window of the building they were in, leaving with the money plus some interest.

"Let's get something to eat" Shizuo had slipped his hands into his pockets as they continued to walk.

"Sure. We could get su…" Tom turned around, noticing that Shizuo had stopped walking. "Hey something wrong?" Tom's words didn't seem to reach Shizuo, so he walked to where he was.

"Hey have you heard", one gang member whispered just loud enough for Shizuo to hear.

"No, what is it", another voice replied.

"Well get this, some guy I know told me that some dude had seen Shizuo Heiwajima kissing that info broker."

"That's a load of shit man, those guys hate each other."

"I'm being serious. It's spreading round the city like wildfire, man"

Shizuo removed his glasses, placing them in his breast pocket, then he clenched his fists and begun walking towards the two men. He shot them a deadly stare, and was breathing like a mad dog that was about to go in for the kill.

One of the men turned round and saw him, his body started to shake uncontrollable, but then he made the worst mistake of his life.

"Hey guys, that's the guy. The one that was kissing that info broker."

Suddenly it seemed that the street lit up with people, all staring at him. Tom stood back knowing he wouldn't be able to do anything.

"You bastard" Shizuo mumbled as he picked up the one that had shouted out to the street. "WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

"I…I sssaid t-that you….kisse…." his words were pissing Shizuo off. The guy wasn't making any sense, as fear had taken over his body.

Shizuo smashed his head against the others, which made the man become dazed. Shizuo then swung the body around, like a rag doll, only to let go and watched his pathetic ass fly straight into a brick wall.

"Anyone else have anything to say? HUH?" Shizuo turned his attention on the second guy, but everyone quickly turned away. "COWARDS!"

"Come on Shizuo" Tom said, in a reassuring tone. "Let's get that sushi"

Shizuo just turned a begun to walk towards Russia's Sushi.

* * *

_Scene Change_

"Here you go. You eat. Sushi good" Simon spoke with his strong Russian accent, smiling down at the two students that had come in and ordered some sushi.

"Hey, thanks Simon" Masaomi looked down at the sushi "it looks great"

"Enjoy. You like, you buy more yes?"

Masaomi nodded, and Simon had walked away to serve other customers.

"So Mikado?"

"Hmm?" Mikado looked round at his bleach blonde friend. "What is it?"

"I saw you with Anri during lunch break" He shoveled some sushi in his mouth staring at the other waiting for a response.

"Yeah, we were talking" Mikado ate his sushi slower than his friend

"Don't give me that. You were making your move, weren't ya?." Masaomi puckered his lips and made a kissing sound.

Their conversation came to a halt as they heard the door to the restaurant open, and Shizuo along with Tom walked in.

"Welcome. Come, sit. You eat yummy Russia's sushi." Simon greeted the new customers with a smile and a small bow

"Hey Simon, just give is anything" Tom said as Shizuo led the way to a table, which was on the opposite side of the restaurant to where Mikado and Masaomi were sitting.

The two parties ate, laughed and talked throughout the time they were in the restaurant. Simon came over to cheek on them several times.

The door opened again. Simon greeted the new customer, like he did with the others.

"Well hello, Masaomi" The voice was all too familiar to the student and he didn't even need to look round.

"Hello Izaya"

Mikado sat in silence as the two greeted, and watched as Izaya sat down opposite him. He was smiling like usual. This unsettled Mikado, but not as much as it had done when he first met him.

"How's things been for you Masaomi?"

"Fine" He ate some more sushi, making conversation with Izaya short and simply.

"And what about you, Mikado?" Izaya grinned, and snatched up one of his sushi pieces and ate it.

"Everything is great" Mikado's words were louder than he had hoped. This gained the attention of Shizuo and Tom. They couldn't see who they were with so nothing happened.

"Good" Izaya put his hands behind his head, and closed his eyes.

"So what are you doing here?" Masaomi asked

"Well I was just passing and thought to myself; "Hey, I would really like some sushi" and here I am" Izaya opened an eye and looked at Mikado, who seemed nervous. "Mikado, did you know that Shizuo and I kissed."

There was a silent stare between the two, when Masaomi jumped out of his seat.

"You kissed? No way man. That's gross. I mean you're a dude and he's a dude and…" He could feel someone tower over him, and when he looked at Izaya he saw that he was grinning.

"Hello Shizu-chan fancy seeing you here" Izaya grinned, but was immediately grabbed by his collar a dragged into the toilets. Mikado, Masaomi, Tom and Simon watched as Izaya was pulled along, still smiling, he even waved at Mikado.

"Should someone help?" Mikado thought.

Izaya was pushed against the cold, tiled, wall, in-between two urinals, and his feet swung a little as they were not touching the ground.

"You fucking annoying flea!" Shizuo's forearm was pressed against Izaya's neck, trying to choke him. "I told you to stop fucking with me Izaya!"

"Calm down Shizu-Chan" Izaya smiled, in a friendly manner.

"Why you tell those kids about what happened HUH?"

"Because, I love the way you react Shizu-chan. It amuses me. Nothing more"

Shizuo swung him round and let go of him. Izaya fell into one of the cubicles; he rubbed his back as he stood up.

"I sat with those students, because I knew that one of them would over react, and then everyone in the restaurant would have had the attention on us, including yours. Then you would walk over and then drag me somewhere, where people can't see us" He smiled from ear to ear, happy that his entire plan went without a flaw, and that his breakdown of the results was easy to explain and the look on Shizuo's face was his reward.

"What was the point of all this? You piss me off. Your twisted form of love and hate, and everything pisses me off."

Izaya was now in Shizuo's personal space. He reached up, putting his arms around the others neck, and went on his tiptoes, he brushed his lips over the others and his breath was hot on Shizuo's lips.

"Izaya, don't push me!"

Their bodies were pressed against each others, and Izaya kissed Shizuo. After a moment of struggling against the kiss, Shizuo's arms had wrapped around Izaya's waist and he started to kiss him back. Izaya jumped and locked his legs around Shizuo's slim waist. With nowhere else to go Shizuo's hands held onto Izaya's ass, which supported Izaya. As the kiss deepened, Shizuo pushed Izaya's back against the wall. A grinned formed once again on Izaya's face.

The door to the toilets opened, and Masaomi poked his head though. He wanted to see some action, but his eyes widened and he quickly backed out. The closing of the door made Shizuo stop the kiss, and he looked round and then back at Izaya who was blushing madly.

"Something wrong, Shizu-Chan?" He chuckled, only to land hard on his bum. Shizuo walked out the toilets with haste. He looked round the restaurant. Tom looked back, wondering what had happened Shizuo's gaze locked onto the two students. The pair just looked back, not saying a word.

Izaya stepped out of the toilets, brushing himself down.

"Why did you have to do that Shizu-chan" He wiped his mouth, "I mean there is a time and place for that."

"PISS OFF YOU FLEA" Shizuo ran out the restaurant. Tom followed behind.

"See you again" Simon's voice cut the tension that was in the air, before he went back to work.

Izaya joined the students again. "Did you like what you saw Masaomi?"

He just shook his head. Mikado wondered what he had seen, and that was soon revealed;

"Shizuo and I were talking; and he threw me around a bit. Then he did something totally unexpected. He picked me, pressed my back against the wall, and kissed me"

"There's no way Shizuo would do that" Masaomi protested in disbelieve.

"Why did you push him away?" Mikado knew what questions to ask, and all Izaya smiled at him before replying

"I couldn't"

It was possible that Izaya couldn't push away Shizuo, after all he has that monstrous strength, but when Izaya said "I couldn't", what he meant was; he didn't want to but the students didn't need to know this.

* * *

_scene change: Later on that night, at Izaya's apartment_

"He enjoyed it that time" Izaya spoke to himself as he stared at his bored game. "If Masaomi didn't close that door so noisily, it would have continued" He leaned back on his sofa, looking at the ceiling, smiling.

~You have mail~ He looked round at his computer, and jumped up from the sofa. He opened up his inbox, and read the e-mail:

"Everything is ready. Let us know when, and we'll be there"

Izaya laughed. "Everything is falling into place."

* * *

_Oooo I wonder what Izaya is planning…..if I'm totally honest, I haven't worked that part out myself. Well I hope you liked this chapter. Any reviews are much appreciated. Until next time ^_^_


	4. Snatched

Snatched.

A swarm of annoying, girly screams flooded Ikebukoro. Where ever you looked, there were girls running around. You couldn't make out what they were talking about, due to all their screeching and screams. Among the girls were Izaya's younger twin sisters. They were walking around, in their yellow and green hoddies. Mairu's eyes were looking down at her cell phone; she seemed to be texting someone with great urgency.

"Well? Is it true? Is he coming?" Mairu's younger twin, Kururi, was tugging at her sleeve asking with desperation in her voice.

"Yeah. He should be here soon." Her phone buzzed. It was a message from their brother. Mairu smiled, quickly taking a hold of her sister, and ran south.

"Hey, where are we going?"

"Brother just sent me some information. He'll be arriving near Shizuo's apartment. So that's where we are headed."

"Really" Kururi's eyes started to sparkle, "We'll be the only ones who know were to be at the right time."

"Yep, and it's all thanks to our brother."

The twins turned several corners, before arriving at their destination. They only had to wait for a few moments, when a black and silver van arrived. A young man, with two bigger and taller men, stepped out. The two bigger men must have been his body guards, or something along the lines of that. They scanned the area, not seeing the twins that were hiding round the corner.

"Let's go now" Kurui stepped out, just to be pulled back quickly.

"No Kurui, brother said to watch him. Brother said that if we do this, we will be able to spend as much time as we want with him."

"I wonder what he is planning"

"Who knows, but just keep quiet, otherwise we won't get to be with him"

The twins stayed back, and watched carefully, making sure they wouldn't be seen. They followed him to Shizuo's apartment. Once the men had gone inside the apartment, the twin got in position and watched from the window.

* * *

(Inside Shizuo's apartment)

"I wasn't expecting to see you Kasuka." Shizuo was sat on his sofa, smoking.

Kasuka sits next to Shizuo, dismisses the mean that had escorted him "I thought it would be nice to see you Shizuo"

The two spoke about how they were, what they had been doing; normal sibling talk. They talked for a while, but they were interrupted when Shizuo saw two heads, peering into the room, from the reflection of the mirror he had in his living room. Shizuo walked over to the window, and opened it with more force than necessary, grabbing the two spies by their hoods and threw them into the room.

The two rubbed their bottoms, and complained about the hard landing.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING HERE?" Shizuo looked down at the two girls.

"Shizuo calm down" Kasuka spoke calmly. "I'm sure they aren't going to do any harm"

The two girls looked at him smiling, with sparkling eyes.

"That's right, we aren't going to do anything" Mairu's words seemed a little too excited for Shizuo's liking. Kurui remained silent, staring at Kasuka.

Shizuo let out a deep, and frustrated, sigh. "Well, considering my brother is here, I'm guessing you weren't sent by that flea" He sat down, and continued to watch the girls.

Mairu nodded, "that's right. Brother Izaya has nothing to do with this. He simply told us were to find Kasuka. Nothing more." She smiled brightly.

"That bastard" Shizuo mumbled, so no one could hear him. Kasuka was able to read his lips, but didn't say anything.

"You're not going to chuck us out?" Mairu asked, while her sister still looked at Kasuka.

"No. Actually, you're going to text your brother to come get you both."

"Why would I do that? Besides he said he has things to do today. He said it's a surprise…"

"A surprise for everyone" Kurui interrupted the other twin. "He said it's going to be the best surprise ever and that we should…" her mouth was quickly covered, by her sister soft hand.

Shizuo had grown angry. "What was that? What should you two be doing?"

"Please Shizuo, they are just kids" Kasuka tried to diffuse the tension.

"Yeah, but they are _his _kid sisters."

All conversation was stopped by the sound of Mairu's phone ringing. She flipped it open, and Izaya's name popped up. Shizuo snatched the phone from the girl, and walked into the other room.

He pushes the phone against his ear, nearly crushing it,"What the fuck do you want?"

"Well, hello Shizu-chan. It woul appear that my sisters aren't good at keep themselves hidden. Well then again I never expected much."

"Answer my fucking question you worm."

"All in due time. I would much appreciate it if you would put Mairu on; I have things to discuss with her"

"What this surprise you have planned?"

Izaya sighs. "Those two have big mouths. If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise would it. Now put Mairu on the phone Shizu-ch..."

Shizuo, hung up on Izaya, and smashed open the door. He picked up both of the girls, by their collars, before walking over to the front door and throwing them out. He then threw the phone out with them.

"Tell your brother, that if I see him anytime soon, I'll pulverize him"

Kurui nodded, and Mairu picked up her phone and looked at Shizuo.

"I heard you kissed our brother, and did a lot more than that" She paused to giggle, "it's okay if you love our brother, but if you want to see him then we can tell him to come to your place"

"What part of "Pulverize" do you not understand, and where did you hear about me kissing that flea?"

"We heard someone talking about it" Mairu stood up and helped her sister up. The two begun to walk away.

"BY WHO?" Shizuo Shouted, but was ignored. He turned around and stormed back into the house.

* * *

_scene change: A few blocks away from Shizuo's apartment_

Izaya had his back against the wall; a gang was standing around a van. They were smiling, laughing and some were concocting something weird.

"Brother, we're here" Mairu waved as the two girls approached their brother.

He turned to look at them. "It was a simply task of not getting spotted. Never mind, everything is in place." He rounded up the gang members, and gave them all some money.

"Mairu, Kurui get in the other car" He pointed to a five seated black car, which had tinted windows. The girls did as they were told. They seemed excited.

"Right" Izaya's attention was back on the gang. "You all now the plan, and once its done you'll get the rest of the money" Izaya then got in the same car as his sisters.

The gang members jumped into the van, and drove round to Shizuo's place. The car that the Orihara's were in, followed closely behind.

They arrived in seconds. Izaya jumped out of his car, and signaled to the gang to also come out.

"Shizu-chan" Izaya called out as he knocked on the door, which swung open instantly. However when the door was open Shizuo didn't come face to face with Izaya, instead he was jumped by the gang members.

Izaya then stood in the door way, holding a small capsule. He watched for a moment, as Shizuo fought with the gang, and then chuckled;

"I would like to thank you for your services." The gang members quickly turned around, only to see a tsunami of smoke heading for them.

"Izaya you bastard!" one man shouted out.

Thud after thud could be heard. The smoke had rendered everyone, except Izaya, unconscious.

Once the smoke cleared, he stepped into the room and, searched everyone pockets taking back the money he had given the men at the beginning. He crouched down beside Shizuo and moved his hair from his face.

"Now we can spend as much time together as we like" He chuckled as two, big built, men marched in. They picked up both Shizuo and his brother, carrying them out of the apartment, and throwing them into the back of the van. Izaya then paid the two, before watching them walk away.

Mairui rolled down the window, smiling at her brother. "Is it time brother?"

Izaya simply nodded, and walked up to the driver, "I'm going to ride in the van with Shizu-chan and his brother. Follow behind, alright" He then turned on his heel and jumped in the back of the van, closing the doors.

They travelled for most of the night.

Shizuo woke up, he felt warm. The room seemed rather dark, as his vision was still blurry. He turned his head, his hand reached up and touched someone face. It took him sometime to figure out who it was

"Morning Shizu-chan" Izaya grinned, as Shizuo shot up and looked around the room.

"Where am I?"

* * *

_How evil, leaving it on a cliff hanger like that mwhahahaha. Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter. There was a lot of talking in this one, but the next one will have more action it. Until then ^_^_


	5. Forced Vacation

_I apologize for the extreme lateness of this chapter. I was on holiday and didn't have much time for writing. Furthermore my laptop has been temperamental. I hope it was worth the wait. Please enjoy ^_^._

* * *

Forced Vacation.

"Where am I?"Shizuo looked round the room, and then into the eyes of the flea that had dragged him to this strange looking place. Two firm hands grabbed around Izaya's collar, and shook him violently.

"Where the hell am I?"

"Now, now Shizu-Chan. If you would be so kind to let me go I may tell you" Izaya, smirked as he was slowly released from Shizuo's grip.

Shizuo's eyes wondered around the room. It was rather small place. A table and two chairs were set in the corner, next to a small kitchen area. A two seated sofa was pressed against the left wall, and he and Izaya were sat on the double bed that was pressed against the back wall. Only one bed? That means they slept in the same bed. The thought made Shizuo sick to his stomach.

His eyes soon meet Izaya's chocolate eyes. He was still smirking.

"Well? TELL ME WHERE I AM?"

"Shizu-Chan be more quiet, people might hear." Izaya stopped to laugh "Only kidding. Where we are no one will hear us. Well apart from our siblings, who are in the hut next door."

"our…siblings?"

Izaya clapped a couple of times. "That's right. You remember right? You were with your brother that night we collected you." Shizuo stared at the raven haired man, he was silent but he was giving of a dangerous energy. Izaya took this opportunity to explain the situation to his simple minded blond.

"You see Shizu-Chan, when Mairu and Kururi where young I made them a promised. I promised that I would pay for them to go on holiday with a famous person. Naturally they decided to remind me, and chose your younger brother. Now then, the reason you are also here is because I thought that I could do with a vacation too, and I wanted to bring someone with me. I'm not much of a family person, so to save me from having to spend time with my sisters and their famous guest, I brought you along. Now that, that is sorted I will tell you where we are…."

Shizuo looked at Izaya in discuss.

"Why me?"

"Huh? Well that's not the first question I'd thought you'd ask. The answer is simple. We can work on our relationship. We are at a private beach, that my family own, we will be alone for most the time so we can do whatever you like" Izaya got of the bed and walked over to the kettle, switching it on. "We could stay here and sit in silence, take a look around, go on the beach, you could even beat me up as much as you like" He smiled as he began pouring water into two cups.

The thought of staying in the confined space, with Izaya, made Shizuo cringe. However the thought of beating him up didn't sound too bad. Maybe there was an alternative motive for being dragged out to some beach. Maybe Izaya wanted them to do what they did before. That too had crossed Shizuo's mind, as he had started to come to think about his nemesis in a different light. He still didn't want to believe those feelings that were slowly stirring in his gut.

Shizuo's thoughts were interrupted by laughter.

"What the hell are you laughing at?" Shizuo had finally got of the bed, and walked closer to Izaya who was holding out a cup of tea for him.

"I was just remembering of how troublesome it was to carry you in here. My sisters found great enjoyment out of that." Izaya moved over to the table and sat down, sipping his tea. Shizuo followed his lead, a small vain showing on his forehead as he listened to how it had got into the hut.

"Where is my brother now?" Shizuo blew his drink, before taking a sip.

Izaya simply shrugged, "who knows, after all, girls will be girls. Don't worry I'm sure it's nothing too bad"

A small shudder traveled through Shizuo's body. He knew that Izaya's sister weren't exactly normal. They had a strange relationship, and their thoughts were far from clean.

* * *

_Scene change – Restaurant._

Two girls, clinging onto a taller man, were seen walking into the local, American themed, restaurant. Heads turned when they realized who the man was. A waiter had lead them to a table, that had a great view of the ocean and the morning sun.

The two girls sat on one side, opposite to their male accomplice. People couldn't help but watch; after all he was the great actor Kasuka Heiwajima.

"It's so great that you joined us for breakfast, Kasuka. I thought that we might of had to persuade you to join" Mairu smiled as she spoke.

"How could I refuse" Kasuka spoke in a monotone, showing little expression, "besides I was hungry."

Kururi just continued to stare at the young celebrity. A waiter had come to take their orders. He was greeted by a sinister glare from the twins. Nothing and no one was going to steal their precious time with the one man they adored.

"Girls, if you keep scaring away the waiter we won't have anything to eat. Then I'll leave for another place."

Mairu quickly snapped her fingers. A waiter hurried over, pen and notepad in hand.

"What may I get you?"

"I will have pancakes, with bacon and egg. I also want a large chocolate milkshake, with whipped cream and chocolate sprinkles" Mairu smiled.

Kururi ordered the same as her sister

"I will have the breakfast special number one, with a cup of tea" Kasuka spoke to waiter in the same tone he spoke to the girls.

It didn't take too long for their order to arrive at their table. The girls ate slowly. They were trying to prolong their time with him. They knew that the moment that got back to the hut, he would want to go off somewhere. He would want to go alone aswell.

"This is really good food" Mairu said. A simple nod came from Kururi, her eyes still fixated on her idol and a piece of bacon held onto her fork.

Kasuka finished his meal, and looked at the girls, who weren't even half way through theirs, and sipped his luke warm tea.

It took the twins at least another half hour to eat their breakfasts. Kasuka offered to pay for the meal, but Kururi pulled out a purse. It was bursting with money.

"Izaya said this is our allowance for the trip" Kururi had a softer voice than her sister.

"Isn't our big brother awesome. He paid for this holiday, and then gave us extra money on top" Mairu didn't often praise her brother, but because he upheld their promise she thought this time it was alright.

"Let's go now. We could go play in the water. Would you like that Kasuka?"

With a simple nod from the male, they all stood up. Kurui was the one that paid for the meal. They headed out for the beach.

* * *

_Scene change – At the hut_

Izaya was sat on the bed. He and Shizuo had barely spoke for the entire morning. It was coming up for half eleven, and they still hadn't decided on how to spend their morning. A look on Shizuo's face, told Izaya that his mind was telling him one thing and his gut instinct was telling him another. The raven haired man found amusement out of the look on the blonds face. It was getting tiresome though.

"So Shizu-Chan. What have you chosen to do?"

Shizuo's gaze met the others, he still hadn't decided whether to go with his head or gut. One was saying "beat the shit out the little flea", and the other was saying "enjoy yourself; it is a vacation after all."

Izaya begun tapping his index finger on the head bored of the bed, he was getting impatient. He had even come up with several scenarios that would make Shizuo do what he wanted.

"Beach" Shizuo finally spoke. A small sighs was emitted by Izaya. He was disappointed that he didn't have the chance to use one of his schemes.

"Alright then" A pale hand wrapped around a bag, which was near the bed.

"You knew I was going to say that, didn't you?" Shizuo didn't get an answer, instead a pair of Hawaiian styled swimming trunks landed on his lap.

"You'll need to change into them" Izaya smiled, as he had already started undressing right in front of the other. A small blush formed over Shizuo's face. He couldn't help but look, as more pale skin was exposed.

Shizuo shook his head, and turned away as the other undone his belt. Chocolate eyes suddenly looked down on the bartender.

"Do you need help with getting change Shizu-Chan?"

Yellows eyes, darted around the room. Shizuo was scared to look dead ahead, encase he got an eyeful.

"NO! Why would I need help to get change? Jeez" Shizuo stood up. He walked into the bathroom, and came out momentarily. He was embarrassed by what he was wearing. His perfect chest was exposed for all to see (in this case, just Izaya).

"I knew they would suit you" Izaya laughed, and was wearing plan dark brown swimming shorts.

The blond's eyebrows were knitted together. He wasn't fond of what he was wearing, and more of the fact that they would be in public together and he was sure to stand out more.

Izaya hung his coat on his shoulders. He left it undone, and the fur hood drooped down his back. "Let's get going Shizu-chan"

* * *

_Scene change –Beach_

Izaya threw the bag down. They were quite close to the water. A small sigh could be heard by Shizuo. He looked round at the deserted beach they had found themselves on. There wasn't much there, apart from a small fence, which separated the beach.

"I told you didn't I? This is a private beach, owned by my family"

Shizuo had completely forgotten, and was relieved that only Izaya's family were permitted to be on that stretch of sand.

Two towels were laid out, next to each over. Izaya quickly claimed the one on the right. He took of his coat, and laid down on his front.

After a moment of hesitation, Shizuo sat on the other towel.

"Shizu-Chan." Izaya tapped the others leg with a bottle of sun lotion. A deep sigh was heard, before the bottle was taken into the others hand.

Shizuo put on a generous amount, he then started rubbing it into the others pale skin. He wasn't sure what he was thinking. Before he would never touched the flea, unless it was to beat the crap out of him.

A small groan paralyzed the blond. Izaya was enjoying it?

"What's the matter Shizu-Chan? If it makes it easier, you can sit over me" Although the other couldn't see, Izaya smirked.

"Shut up flea!" Although Shizuo sounded like he was pissed off, it didn't take long for him to sit over Izaya. His knees where firmly situated either side of the raven's ass. He started to massage in the lotion once more. Once again a small moan could be heard.

"I didn't know you had such a soft touch Shizu-Chan" Izaya spoke teasingly. Shizuo simple shrugged it off and continued.

"Would you do my front too Shizu-Chan?"

Shizuo froze for a moment. His gut and mind were at war again. What should he do?

"S-sure" He moved to the side, so that Izaya could flip himself over. When he did, Shizuo couldn't stop his eyes from examining the fine, pale, body that laid out before him. He had never seen Izaya in such a vulnerable position, only wearing swimming trunks. His hair had a small amount of sand in it. This made it shine in the sunlight. His chocolate eyes were squinting(because of the sunlight), he had moved one of his arms over his forehead. This only made him look more vulnerable. The longer Shizuo stared, the more he was thinking "fuck it, enjoy it. It's a vacation"

The blond knelled down, he then hovered over Izaya. A thin smile had stretched over Izaya's pale face. Shizuo's body was big enough to completely shelter the other from the sun.

"He's making the first move" Izaya thought to himself "That's one more step forward" He grinned, only to have his lips captured by Shizuo's dry lips. His trail of thoughts stopped as he melted into the kiss

"It's fine if we do it here, no one will see us, and if he says anything to anyone when we get back, I can just deny it" Shizuo thought, as he continued brushing his tongue against Izaya's soft lips, which happily parted and gave passage to the invading tongue.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed ^_^ Any reviews are much appreciated. Once again sorry for the lateness of this chapter, the next one will be up sooner. Until next time


	6. Holiday Romance

I apologies once again for the lateness of an update. Collage restarted, and my wifi has only just returned to normal. I hope the wait was worth it and I would like to thank all the readers, the followers and those that have clicked "favourite" for this story. Enjoy ^_^

* * *

_Holiday Romance._

"It's fine if we do it here, no one will see us, and if he says anything to anyone when we get back, I can just deny it" Shizuo thought, as he continued brushing his tongue against Izaya's soft lips, which happily parted and gave passage to the invading tongue.

Izaya's hands secured themselves around his willing lover. Despite Shizuo being the obvious dominate one of the two, Izaya easily flipped them both over and took charge of the embrace. Their eyes meet, as they continued with their passionate and heated kissing. Tongues mingled freely. They moved their heads in sync, so not to hit the others nose. The brown haired male lowered himself just enough to feel the others growing erection.

Footsteps could be faintly heard. Izaya heard, but Shizuo was in another universe and didn't hear the oncoming people. The kissing continued, Izaya keeping Shizuo in his place and surprising the blonde didn't mind being dominated.

The steps got louder, and the sound of chatting grew too. Izaya's rocky eyes looked up, while still kissing, and he saw the new comers.

Three silhouettes looked at the couple snogging on the sand.

A small blush formed over the two girls faces, only for their eyes to be covered by the man that was standing in-between them.

"B-brother and Shizuo" Mairu words were muffled as she watched.

The male spectator shook his head before ushering the girls away. They reluctantly left, the image still fresh in their minds making their blushes deepen.

Shizuo noticed Izaya's eyes divert up, ad a grin form on his captured lips. He flipped over, so the smaller man was on bottom once again.

"Something bothering you?"

"No, Shizu-chan"

"If you don't want to this now, then I can leave."

"No" Izaya protested, a small hint of desperation was present in his tone.

"Sorry? What was that" Shizuo smirked; he got a thrill out of hearing the other plea for more.

"No, don't go shizu-chan. Don't leave me." Izaya was silenced with a heated kiss. Shizou's hands wondered freely over Izaya's pale body.

"If you asked nicely like this before Izaya, you may have got what you wanted sooner. Now why don't you try, and ask me nicely"

Izaya smiled to himself. He never thought that Shizuo would be this willing. The unexpected things Shizuo did was why the brown haired man hated him and then came to love him the most out of all the humans.

"Fuck me Shizu-chan" A finger was pressed against his rosy lips.

"Say it nicely Izy" Shizuo grinned.

"Please, fuck me Shizu-chan. Please." Hearing Shizuo give him a nickname made him want it more, and wasn't bothered about almost begging.

"Please, Shizuo-chan".

Shizuo's pink tongue trailed up Izaya's neck, before he begun to kiss over his body travelling further and further down. He kissed, and nipped the pale flesh. Izaya moaned with ease.

The brown swimming trunks were removed, and Izaya's erection was freed. Shizuo then removed his own.

Their members rubbed against one another. Izaya jerked as he moaned, Shizuo's deep growl turned the other on.

Shizuo's tip poked the others entrance.

"y-you're going in dry?" Izaya's voice quivered.

"You wanted it so badly; I didn't think you wanted to play around."

Izaya sat up placing his hand around the others hardened length. "Yes I do want it" Izaya's lips came close to Shizuo's ear and he whispered, "but playing around is part of the fun"

Shizuo didn't have time to object, as a deep moan chocked him. Izaya's hot mouth wrapped round Shizou's member.

Izaya's head bobbed up and down, and Shizuo's hand was placed on his head for encouragement. The length went further down his throat, coating it in a thick layer of siliva.

"I think it's wet enough Izy" Shizuo spoke, and was instantly overcome with shock, as Izaya reached round to his own rear end and begun stretching his own walls. Shizuo watched as Izaya's fingers moved rapidly, he could tell Izaya enjoyed playing with himself. Izaya stopped fingering himself at the same time as pulling away from Shizuo, whose member was now well and truly lubricated.

Izaya lied back, spreading his legs invited the blonde in. A shadow was cast over the smaller man, as Shizuo hovered over him. The tip of Shizuo's member, teased the entrance. It penetrated Izaya with ease. Both men groaned.

Shizuo begun moving his hips, thrusting hard into his partner. Izaya gripped onto to the blonde's shoulder, and bucked his hips to meet the thrusts.

"Ahh, Shi-shizu-chan. You've gotten better" Izaya closed his eyes as Shizuo found his sweet spot with only a couple of thrusts.

Shizuo's member penetrated deeper, hitting the others sweet spot constantly. Erotic moans escaped Izaya's lips. A mix of pain and pleasure pulsated through the smaller man.

Deep growls could be heard as Shizuo picked up the pace. He was sweating, giving his face a pleasant glow. He leaned down and kissed Izaya's neck, and begun to bite it drawing a little blood. Izaya screamed out in pleasure.

They engaged with one another for a time before Izaya's face scrunched up. Shizuo lifted the smaller man, so Izaya was sat in his lap. He bounced him with great speed, violating his sweet spot.

"It-It's too much…I cant… ahhh" Izaya tilted his head back and moaned erotically, cum squirted out of his member. Shizuo wasn't going to stop. He was holding back his orgasm. He wanted to fuck Izaya senseless. He continued to bounce the raven haired male, every time he hit the others spot more cum leaked out of his throbbing member.

Izaya's body became limp. He couldn't take anymore. His entire body had become numb from the pleasure. He allowed his head to fall on Shizuo's shoulder. His breath was hot against the others skin, and yet he was still bounced.

Shizuo suddenly bucked his hips to meet the falling Izaya, and groaned loudly as he ejaculated deep inside the others over used ass.

Izaya shuddered as he felt the cum enter him; he could even feel some exit him as Shizuo removed his member from Izaya's ass. The brown haired man was lied down and a arm was wrapped round him.

"How was that?" Shizuo asked. He wasn't given an answer. Izaya was twitching as he could still feel the full effect of the pleasure that was given to him.

"Cat got your tongue?" Shizuo teased him.

For the first time in his life, Izaya was completely helpless. Completely overcome with a single feeling. His muscles inside his ass pulsated uncontrollable.

Shizuo quite liked Izaya in his present state. Defeated by a basic human pleasure. The blonde was proud of himself, he grinned and kissed the others neck one of his hands taking possession of Izaya's sensitive member.

"N-no d-don't" Izaya was barely able to talk. "No more".

Shizuo simply smiled, he kept his hand in position for a moment, his thumb gently rubbing it. Izaya moaned, the small movements were enough to send Izaya back into a world of pleasure. After a while Shizuo retracted his hand, and cuddled with his worn-out lover.

(Later on same day)

It was sunset, Izaya had been sleeping for a few hours. Shizuo had dressed both of them.

"Hey, flea. We should go now…" Shizuo gazed at Izaya, and couldn't bring himself to wake him. Instead he picked up the smaller male, and carried him to the beach huts.

* * *

_Scene change- Beach hut_

"Big brother and Shizuo haven't come back yet. Maybe we should check on them" Mairu giggled, with a small blush.

"No. Leave them be. They'll return when they are ready." Kasuka protest in his monotone voice.

The twins pouted, but agreed to stay put.

The sunlight, coming in from the window, was blacked out for a second as a figure walked past the hut.

Kururi opened the door, and looked at the man that had walked by. He was carrying another. She beckoned for her sister to come over. They both watched the man disappear into the other hut.

"Will Izaya be alright?" kururi asked her sister.

"You know our brother, he can handle anything."

"Yeah you're right" kururi closed the door, and the girls returned their attention to their idol who seemed to be in deep thought.

"What were you thinking Shizuo" Kasuka thought to himself, "if you wanted someone, why him?" He sighed before realizing the girls were staring at him.

* * *

_Scene change- Other beach hut_

Shizuo placed Izaya on the bed, and pulled the duvet over him. He had the perfect opportunity to leave, and go back to the city. What was the point? He had already done the dirty deed, and spending time with his enemy has made him realize that deep down he is just as human as anyone else. Shizuo told himself that he might as well just stay; after all they'll be going home soon. Shziuo then begun to think about weather things would go back to how they were, or will their relationship become public. If it did they might have to move away, but that wouldn't be so bad, would it? They could be together, freely, without anyone looking down at them. Shizuo thought that they could go to a foreign land, were they wouldn't be known. He could become a bartender again, and Izaya could continue his job as an info broker.

"I'll speak to him later" Shizuo spoke aloud.

"About what Shizu-chan?" Izaya sounded sleepy as he spoke.

"Nothing, I was just thinking aloud. Just go back to sleep."

Izaya nodded. "I will, but first you have to join me"

Shizuo did so without hesitation. Izaya smiled and rested his head on the others chest.

"I have him" Izaya thought to himself, "He is wrapped in my web now" He pictured his game bored in his mind, and mentally moved his piece forward so it was now right in front of the white piece.

"We will head back home in a day or two shizu-chan" Izaya said quietly, keeping his eyes closed. Shizuo nodded and fell to sleep, enjoying the company of his companion.

"There is only one thing left to do" Izaya chuckled to himself, as he held his Shizuo tightly.

* * *

I hope you liked the chapter. Any reviews are well appreciated. I think their relationship is becoming cute hehe, I would love to know what you all think. I'm not going to make any promises, but I will try to update sooner but with my collage hours, and all the coursework I have to go is making it difficult to find time to write. Until next time ^_^


	7. Missing?

So I went through my original plan for this fanfic and somewhere along the way I've ignored the plan, so this chapter is going to be a spontaneous one, with no original plan haha, I just hope it'll be to everyone's liking. Well with that said please enjoy ^_^ 

* * *

**Missing!?**

Shizuo sat in his apartment, his clothes were still in a suitcase. It had been a week since they returned from the vacation. Izaya had told him that he had some work to do, and that he'll come to find Shizuo when he is done. It was one of those hush hush jobs. If anyone was told about it, they would surly tell the authorities or they would be dealt with severely.

The blond sighed deeply, another day was coming to a close. As he lied in his bed and closed his eyes, he thought back to when he returned home.

* * *

(Flashback)

Shizuo unlocked the door, the smell of dust filled both his and Izaya's nostrils. Shizuo had thrown his suitcase down, and opened the curtains. The sun was dazzling bright, after the room had been locked in darkness for a while. There was a pile of mail on the door mat, and cobwebs dangled from the lampshade. The state of the place would have got anyone thinking the inhabitants had been a way for a month or more.

"Sorry about the mess" Shizuo exclaimed, as he saw izaya's brown eyes examine the place.

"Don't be, it's fine" Izaya grinned, admiring the blond. "I can't stay Shizu-chan"

Shizuo saw the seriousness in Izaya's expression, and reluctantly nodded.

"Can't you stay for five minutes?" Shizuo grumbled, only to be kissed and then patted on the chest.

"Wait for me Shizu-chan. I'll come back. I won't be gone long; I just have some top secret work to do with a big company from the next town, but if I told you the details, you would be dealt with" the raven smiled, as he turned to leave the room.

"W-wait" Shizuo's voice was weak. "Don't do anything stupid, you flea"

Izaya simply chuckled as he walked down the street and into the darkness.

* * *

(Back to the present)

Shizuo had awakened, after a restless sleep. He had to go back to work today. He wasn't looking forward to it. The time he had spent away made him realize that he can be a gentle person, and a loving one at that, but his line of work would throw him back into a violent lifestyle. He couldn't start going soft now, could he? He had a reputation to uphold, as the strongest man in Ikebukoro.

Tom and Shizuo walked around the bustling city, as they headed to their next job.

"where did you go Shizuo?"

"A-away. I need a break" Shizuo's relpy made Tom concerned. Shizuo wasn't one to stutter when giving an answer.

"Where'd you go?"

"To the beach"

"Who with?"

"By myself" At this point Shizuo face was as red as a tomato, as Tom's question just made him remember all the things that had happened.

"Ah, I see. It was rather quiet while you was away. It seems Izaya Orihara also went away at the same time as you. That's only a coincidence right? You didn't take him with you so you could beat him did you?" Tom snickered as he joked around.

Shizuo didn't reply as he felt his face grow extremely hot, and before anymore questions came from Tom, they had arrived at the right house.

Shizuo cracked his knuckles. "Let's get on with this shall we." The two men entered the building to do their jobs.

* * *

(2 months later)

"Come, come. Eat Russia sushi. It's good. Best sushi around." The big figure of Simon was waving around flyers, as potential customers walked by.

"Hey Simon" Masaomi smiled up at the man.

"Ah Masaomi, come eat sushi"

"Nah, not today man. I got something to do, and chicks to see."

"Maybe next time ya?"

"Yeah next time. I got to go. It's been so quiet lately, so it's the best time to pick up some hot babes and get some digit" Masaomi's bleached haired bounced as the student ran down the street singing merrily.

Simon smiled, as he started to greet more potential customers.

Mikado then walked by.

"Mikado, you eat sushi?" Simon asked, before noticing that Mikado had a lost expression. "Something wrong?"

"Erm. No, no it's fine. I was just looking for someone, seems they aren't here either. Well I'll be going now" The teen bowed before heading off. The tall Russian blinked, before coming to the conclusion that it was possible Mikado was looking for Masaomi.

* * *

(Later that day)

The sun had almost vanished from sight, as Tom and Shizuo walked into Russia Sushi, sat down, and begun eating.

"What's the matter Shizu-chan" Tom smiled.

"What did you say?" Shizuo glared at the shaggy brown haired male.

"I said, what's the matter Shizuo? Lately you seem to be in a world of your own. You even let the last guy go rather than punching him into next week."

"Oh erm, it's nothing."

"Hm, alright" Tom ate a piece of sushi, as A black figure walked in and looked around urgently before hurrying over to Shizuo. She tapped on her phone and held it in front of the bartenders face.

"Where is Izaya?"

Both men shrugged.

"You are asking the wrong people Celty" Tom replied, "what's the matter anyway?"

"I got a message, from an unknown caller, said to meet Izaya here." The screen read, "but he isn't here, and I haven't seen him in a long time."

"Maybe you got the wrong time or date." Tom explained. "Just go home, he can't complain you came, he wasn't here so you left."

Celty sighed, before nodding. "Shizuo, when was the last time you saw him"

"Err." Shizuo looked away from Celty. "Can't remember.

After a while, all three of them parted, and headed home. Shizuo thought about where Izaya could have gone.

* * *

( three months later)

Shizuo ran around the entire city, in a clear panic.

"Where are you?" He kept repeating.

He stopped at five in the afternoon. He breathed heavily. He had searched the city every day for the last three months. He had missed work on a few occasions. Some days were worst than others. All he had on his mind was Izaya. He woke up thinking about him, he fell to sleep thinking about him. It had been six months since he went to do whatever it was he had to do.

"IZAYAAAAAA!"

Two small chuckles were directed at him, and as the blond looked up Izaya's twin sisters were smiling.

"Girls" He stood up and grabbed the nearest one by the shoulders, and shook her slightly. "Where the hell is your brother."

They giggled. "We will tell you if you explain what you and brother were doing when we were on holiday."

Shizuo had a hard time remembering, it had been so long since he had seen Izaya, he had forgotten his smell and his lustful eyes.

"I..I..can't." He let go of the girl and looked down. "Sorry."

"It's alright" Mairu smiled, "we haven't seen Izaya since we came back from holiday. Shinra was the last to see him, but there is no use looking there because brother hasn't come home yet so that weird doctor won't know anything." She giggled before taking her sisters hand, and walked away.

Shizuo sped of straight to Shinra's place. He smashed down the door, and stormed in like a raging bull.

"Hey, you could have just knocked…" Shinra gasped as he was lifted from the ground and shaken senselessly.

"Where is he?" Shizuo spat at him.

"Sh-shizuo…who are you talking about?" Shinra's head fell back as the shaking stopped.

"IZAYA, WHERE IS HE?"

"I don't know Shizuo. I wish I did because he owes me some money." The small doctor was dropped, and Shizuo turned to leave.

"Eh, sorry Shinra. See you" The blond disappeared into the night.

Shinra looked up, as Celty walked in.

"I wonder what that was all about" Shinra exclaimed, "but it doesn't matter. My lovely Celty has returned." He pounced on her, only to be instantly thrown back onto the ground, and a screen flashed in front of him.

"Jeez, you are so insensitive."

"Huh?"

"Couldn't you tell Shinra? Shizuo is upset about something."

"Hmm, yeah I could tell. Maybe he just needs Izaya back, so he had someone to take his anger out on" Shinra laughed.

"Unbelievable" Celty walked out the room, leaving a laughing Shinra in the lounge.

Shizuo took to the streets again, before giving up and heading home. He expected some sign from Izaya by know. There were so many possibilities that could keep him away, but Shizuo couldn't help but blame himself. He had wanted Izaya gone for so long, and when Izaya started showing him affection he didn't accept them. Izaya was driven away because of Shizuo.

"Come back, Izaya. I'm sorry." Shizuo sat on his bed, and looked at the empty half. "At least come back so I can thank you. Izaya, I never thought you of all people would give me what I always wanted. You can me love, you damn flea. You god damn flea. I" Shizuo begun to sob. "I…I…I LOVE YOU IZAYA ORIHARA. I LOVE YOU" The blond cried out before sinking into his bed, and the first time since being a very young child, he cried himself to sleep.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Any reviews are appreciated. I kinda feel bad for Shizuo :'(  
Thank you for your continued support for this story. Until next time ^_^


	8. A past encounter

I know this update is later than usual but I've been busy with collage and got a new puppy, which is taking up my free time. Well here's the next installment.

* * *

A past encounter

"How long has it been?" Shizuo muttered to himself, as he stared at the ceiling of his apartment. Stubble was visible on the man's chin and cheeks. The entire place smelled of stale tobacco, and dirt. There was no natural light getting into the dreary place. The place was littered with various take-away food packages. In one pizza box lied half of a four cheese pizza, which mould had started to call home.

"How long has it been?" Shizuo repeated to himself, half choking on an unlit cigarette.

It had in fact been ten months since Shizuo last saw his long desired, Izaya. No one had seen him during this time, not even the troublesome twins had heard from the older brother. Namie, his secretary, didn't know nor did Shinra or Celty. The city had been extremely quiet since Izaya left, and poor Shizuo didn't know what to do. He longed to see that flea once more, but he had also longed for this peace that was now in play.

The bleach blond male retreated to his apartment after searching everywhere for his beloved. He felt useless. He hadn't stepped outside for four months. Tom, was worried for his colleague and had come by several times but was always greeted by a demanding force to "piss off". The only time Shizuo had seen sunlight, was to get his food from the delivery man. He even stopped ordering from Russia's sushi, as Simon would want to stick around and talk.

As another day came to an end, Shizuo closed his eyes. His mind was just filled with thoughts of Izaya. As the blond became deeper in thought, he suddenly remember a day back when he and Izaya where at school.

* * *

_Flashback_

it was an abnormally hot day for the middle of autumn, when Izaya was sitting on the roof of the school.

"H-hey Izaya, erm…what do you think about the career adviser. He said we need to figure out what we want to do when we're older." A shy girl spoke softly, a small blush lighting up her face.

"What do I think?" Izaya chuckled. "I think what that man said is a load of shit. Why should we think about that kind of stuff while still in school."

"So you think it's alright for me to be unsure?" The girl seemed to admire the informant quite a bit, as he blush grew.

"Hmm, besides I already have a job." Izaya smirked, noticing a blond haired figure walk past.

"Oh yeah, what's that the Izaya?"

"Are you willing to pay for my information?" The dark-haired teen stood up, walking towards the man that had just past them.

The blond was obviously Shizuo, and as Izaya got closer to him, he sniffed the air before growling deeply.

"I-Izaya, erm, I can't pay you with money." The girl called out softly. As she spoke Izaya's name, Shizuo spun round and took a hold of the smaller man.

"Ah, Shizu-chan, why so rough. Hey girl, here's your answer, so you better find a way to pay me" he grinned, before receiving a punch straight to his face.

"Leave me alone Izaya!" Shizuo exclaimed as he dropped Izaya, whom turned to look at the girl.

"My job is simple. Are you listening girl?" The girl nodded in reply to Izaya. "My job is to push Shizu-chan to his limit. Now then let's discuss payment."

Shizuo eye twitched, out of anger, and was ready to launch another attack but the bell rung. The two opposing teens went their separate ways, heading for their next class.

At the end of the school day, Shizuo was round the back of the school. The girl he had seen earlier was sobbing. He hesitantly approached the girl.

"Is, everything alright?" he muttered, and the tearful girl looked up and shook her head. The bleach blond haired teen sighed, before couching down. "Tell me what's wrong."

"I…I can't." The girl buried her head in her knees. "I have no other way to pay."

The girls words sparked Shizuo's interest.

"Are you talking about Izaya? What did he do to you?"

"I can't say. I'm too ashamed."

"Listen, whatever that bastard has said or done I'll make him pay double the price, you understand me?"

The girl looked up at him, her cheeks red from crying, and her chocolate brown hair covered half her face.

"I'm sorry" Her eyes widened, as a new comer placed there hand on Shizuo's shoulder.

"I'll tell you what happened. Shizu-chan"

In an instant, the new comer was hoisted into the air as Shizuo snarled at the sight of the grinning Izaya.

"Would you like to now?" He chuckled, swinging his legs childishly.

"I don't need to know what happened, Izaya, all I need to so is kick your ass"

Shizuo pulled his free arm back, readying for a force-full punch, only for it to be grabbed by the girl.

"No" she squealed, "don't hurt Izaya. Please."

Shizuo thought the girls actions to be odd, but managed to make his body relax and drop the dangling Izaya.

"Now then," the teen informant brushed himself off "I'll let you know what happened."

A small tense silence gave the three, time to examine one another and to decide whether to stay or go.

"I..I have to go." The girl spoke quietly, and was silently dismissed by Izaya's nodding head.

The girl was soon out of sight, and Izaya's chuckle accompanied her departure.

"So this is what happened Shizu-Chan, listen because I'll charge you for making me repeat myself. I met the girl here, as she needed to pay me for earlier. But you see the poor thing had no way at paying me, so she threw herself at me. "Take me, take me" she squealed at me. I must admit, she isn't a bad looker, but I'm not in the business of giving information for sex." Izaya pause to enjoy the look Shizuo was displaying.

"I've got it now. She was talking about the future, well then she would definitely be a perfect prostitute. After all, you humans do like that kind of thing" he paused once more to laugh.

"You're sick." Shizuo stated. As he got closer to the flea. "Stay away from her alright."

"Are you jealous Shizu-Chan. Maybe with you I could make an exception" Izaya went onto his tiptoes, and planted a kiss onto Shizuo's lips.

The blond teen was overcome by shock. Many girls would kill to be in Shizuo's situation; after all they did think this annoyance was handsome.

Shizuo pushed Izaya away, and glared at him with pure hate.

"What's wrong Shizu-Chan"

"Stay away from me Izaya" With one more glance, Shizuo turned around and ran off and out of the school grounds.

* * *

_Back to the present_

"Why did I push you away?" Shizuo thought to himself. "You tried to show back then, that you cared for me. Is that why you always wanted my attention? I will never be able to experience such a pure form of love that you have. Come back Izaya, so I can prove myself to you. Show me how to love."

A knock on the door, snapped Shizuo out of his thoughts. He shot out of bed, and threw open the door.

"Izaya!" he called out in desperation.

"Sorry to disappoint you Shizuo, but it's me. Tom"

* * *

I know it on the short side and I am sorry for that. I can't promise a time for the next chapter, but I will do it. Any reviews/ideas are well appreciated, and I will try my hardest to make the next one more interesting, and longer.

I'd also like to thank everyone that has read this story, I truly appreciate it. Until next time ^_^


End file.
